La brume et le soleil
by angelgods
Summary: C'est un Draco désemparé par sa situation familiale et indécis que nous retrouvons après la guerre, un Harry qui découvre des nouvelles facettes de son ennemi de toujours et enfin un voyage dans le temps pas du tout prévu qui leur fera comprendre beaucoup de choses. HP/DM, RW/BZ, TN/PP, HG/?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter. J'ai longuement hésité et j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre. Si ma fic ne plaît pas alors je l'enlèverais c'est promis. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une boss en orthographe donc je tiens à m'excuser d'avance en espérant qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.k Rolling.**

**Si vous êtes homophobe cette fic n'est pas pour vous.**

**Je crois que j'ai tout dit donc bonne lecture !**

Quatre silhouettes couraient à travers la vapeur du train numéro neuf trois quart qui allait partir d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi ont cours comme quatre idiots de Gryffondors ! Jura le blond qui réajusta sa mèche qui retombait sur son front.

-Peut-être parce qu'un idiot de serpent a passé plus de deux heures à se recoiffer dans ma salle de bain pour se préparer ! Jura une Pansy énervée entre deux souffles.

-Peut-être mais une chevelure aussi soyeuse a besoin de beaucoup d'attention !

-Tu veux dire beaucoup de travail pour qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose !

Le blond s'arrêta net ne supportant pas que sa chevelure soit insultée de la sorte. Le reste du groupe s'arrêta à sa suite. Il regarda d'un regard plus que courroucé la brune en face de lui, celle-ci le lui rendit pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Blaize amusé de la situation se sentit quand même obligé d'intervenir si ils ne voulaient pas rater leur deuxième rentrée en 7ème années.

- Les gars vous voulez pas perdre encore un an à cause d'un stupide train raté quand même !

Les deux concernés tournèrent difficilement la tête vers Blaize qui leur fit un regard réprobateur.

-Pansy chérie Blaize a raison...

La brune fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Nott qui la regardait avec un regard perçant comme il savait les faires.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public. Et arrête avec ce regard !

Théo amusé se remit à courir vers le train suivi de Pansy plus vexer pour la forme que pour de vrai.

-J'ai toujours su que tu me courrais après Pansy chérie !

-Viens ici crétin !

Blaize rigola les regardants s'éloigner puis regarda son ami vraiment vexer et lui fit un sourire provocateur.

-Draco...si tu veux perdre ce petit ventre il va falloir courir...

Le blond le regarda horrifié,lui avoir du ventre? Il était parfait...comment avait-il osé !

Le Basané se remis à courir pour sauver sa peau d'une furie blonde qui le rattrapait à vive allure. Il parvint à rentrer dans le train attendant le blond à la porte qui avait plus de mal que lui à courir sur une longue distance.

-Le prince des serpentards devrait faire un peu plus de sport si tu veux mon...

-Tais-toi !

c'est un blond complètement essoufflé et décoiffé qui arriva devant la porte du train. Il entra en poussant avec force le basané qui était mort de rire mais s'arrêta en apercevant Sirius Black en face de lui. Ses yeux gris devinrent d'un métal si tranchant que l'homme-loup eut un mouvement de recul. Tout le monde s'était tu, les regardant. Blaize s'était arrêté de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami voulant le faire reculer.

Malheureusement pour lui le blond n'était pas de cet avis et le repoussa avec force avant de sortir du train. Blaize le suivit.

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou!

Le blond tremblant de rage se retourna vers son ami.

-Je refuse de monter dans le même train que cette traîné de cabot !

-Draco...monte dans le train...

-Je prendrais le prochain ! Dit-il avec rage.

-Il n'y en a pas de prochain...aller monte tu ne le remarqueras même pas...

-Son ventre engrossé par mon père me sortira toujours par les yeux. Je trouverais un autre moyen il ne mérite pas ma présence dans le même train que lui !

Pour appuyer ses mots il se retourna faisant voler sa cape et repartit dans le sens inverse sous les supplications de son ami.

Tout ce tapage avait attiré le regard d'une foule d'élève sur le prince des serpentards et les commérages commencèrent à fuser. Blaise remonta dans le train à la recherche de ses deux amis, espérant qu'à trois ils puissent résonner le blond. Il regarda sans aucune émotion le loup-garou qui était entré dans sa cabine l'air grave à la suite du nouveau professeur de potions Slughorn. Tous commentaient la scène dont un rouquin qui ne mâchait pas ses mots.

-Le pauvre, j'aurais presque de la peine pour lui. Tu te rends compte Harry, son mangemort de père a quitter sa mère pour aller avec ton parrain. Dit moi Harry il serait pas un peu déficient ton parrain ?

-RON ! Coupa Hermione, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent !

-Mais Herm...c'est vrai non ? Comment il a pu tomber amoureux de Malfoy senior...déjà que le junior est insupportable. En plus à ce qu'il paraît il attend un enfant de lui...et...

-Ron par merlin tais-toi !

-Mais Harry...

Le brun appuyé contre la fenêtre n'écoutait qu'à moitié et regardait les railles du train perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas besoin de les écouter pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient, tout le monde en parlait et comme il était le survivant, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il soupira une énième fois repensant à Draco. Même si il avait du mal à accepter la situation, pour lui ça devait être mille fois plus dur, le connaissant. Il eut un rictus amusé, depuis quand il le connaissait ? Son estomac se serra et il détourna la tête de la fenêtre, déprimer pour écouter ses amis se bagarrer à nouveau.

-Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir avec une emmerdeuse pareil !

-Et moi avec un idiot comme toi !

Harry se remis à regarder un point invisible sur les rails à travers la fenêtre du train, étant avachis sur sa banquette. Ce point devenait bizarrement jaune, jaune et noir. Harry se redressa pour y voir de plus près, réajustant ses lunettes. Plus il se concentrait sur le point plus celui-ci ressemblait à...Il écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait en plein milieu des rails ?

L'idiot en question sortit de sa torpeur comme si il c'était réveiller. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant autour de lui. Le train était loin mais pourtant il était en pleins milieu de la voie ferré. Il avait pourtant cru se diriger vers la sortie Nord. Il grogna dans sa barbe et voulut se diriger de nouveau vers la sortie nord mais lorsqu'il voulut se tourner à droite il resta paralyser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent il réessaya mais le résultat fut le même. Son regard se fit soudain paniqué lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, un bruit de train qui n'y avait personne à la ronde et il s'était trop éloigner du train pour que les autres le voient. Il voulut se faire entendre mais il n'arrivait plus à articuler bougeant difficilement les lèvres. L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde le faisant se tordre en deux, il suffoquait presque. Le bruit se fit plus fort, le train se rapprochait mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pliant genoux à terre comme si il était soumis à cette sentence qu'il n'avait pas choisie. Il regarda une dernière fois le train devant lui, reniflant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il avait survécu à la guerre, un simple train ne pouvait pas l'écraser comme ça ! Mais c'était trop tard, un flash blanc l'aveugla.

Il courait à en perdre halène. Il avait mal aussi, avoir cassé cette vitre pour se précipiter hors de sa cabine n'avait pas été la meilleure solution et sa main avait souffert. Il regardait le point devant lui qui s'agrandissait à mesure de ses pas comme le train venant derrière lui, plus vite que lui. D'un mouvement brusque il sortit sa baguette et sans réfléchir lança un sort, mais il n'avait pas prévu que son sort rencontre un autre sort, plus puissant que le sien. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le blond avant qu'une lumière blanche ne les éblouissent.

**Prochain chapitre prévu pour le jeudi de la rentrée. **

**Bonnes fêtes à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous voici le chapitre 2 avec un tout petit retard. **

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction, ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris ou la suivent et ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review. **

**J'espère que ça continuera ^^**

**Je suis désolé pour l'orthographe j'espère que j'ai fait moins de fautes. **

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

…...

Draco se réveilla difficilement. Il avait la gorge sèche et un sacré mal de dos. Il toussota légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il voyait flou, mais bizarrement il n'était pas inquiet. Il se sentait plutôt bien en fait, quelque chose lui tenait chaud. Mais il revint brusquement à la réalité en se souvenant du train et se tordit dans tous les sens se rendant compte qu'il était écrasé par une masse, les rails dans son dos lui faisant de plus en plus mal. Il voulut pousser cette chose mais elle était bien plus lourde que lui. Il réessaya et sentit des poils, rêches et emmêlé ce qui le surpris, puis en descendant ses mains il sentit des lunettes rondes. Il se raidit reconnaissant celui qui l'écrasait et le rouge lui monta aux joues. il lui cria dessus d'une voix un peu cassée.

-Potter ! Potter ! Lèves- toi tout de suite de sur moi le balafré !

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il le secoua à nouveau plus énergiquement.

-Potter ! Lèves-toi t'es lourd !

Mais rien encore une fois. Il sentait pourtant son souffle chaud dans son cou ce qui le fit encore plus rougir. Il se demandait ce que cet idiot faisait sur lui et eut comme un éclair de lucidité, il avait voulu le sauver, encore une foi. Il grogna de rage ne supportant pas l'attitude du survivant. Il sentait pourtant son ventre se serrer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Harry ! Harry réveilles-toi pauvre idiot !

Il le sentit frémir mais l'autre n'était toujours pas décidé à se réveiller. Paniquant il le poussa de toutes ses forces réussissant difficilement à se dégager. Il se releva en grimaçant, son dos le lançait. Il mit une main sur son front ayant la tête qui tourne et regarda autour de lui sa vue étant plus nette qu'à son réveille. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, pas même un chat. Aucun bruit, la gare était tellement silencieuse que ça en devenait dérangeant. Il entendis soudain un petit grognement et se retourna, voyant Harry commencer à bouger. Il se baissa vers lui sans réfléchir ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur puis le secoua à nouveau plus doucement, remarquant l'état de ses deux mains. L'une était en sang, et l'autre toute noire avec sa baguette carboniser à l'intérieur.

-Harry...

Le brun ouvrit des yeux vitreux qu'à moitié conscient. Il sentait que l'air était froid autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ou il était mais il avait froid. Il sentait aussi ses mains le lancer, mais il n'avait pas la force de regarder comme si il était vidé de son énergie. Il se sentit soudain soulever, mais il était incapable de dire comment, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne tenait qu'à moitié sur ses jambes. Quelqu'un lui parlait mais il n'entendait presque pas, les sons faisant écho dans sa tête. Une secousse le sonna encore plus et il aperçut des cheveux blonds, presque blanc et une seule personne lui vint à l'esprit. Draco était ici ? Il …

-Harry !

Le blond inspira pour se donner du courage, le brun venait de nouveau de perdre connaissance, déjà qu'il le portait à bout de bras, là il n'allait pas tenir. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé au train numéro neuf-trois quarts. Par miracle il n'était pas parti sûrement parce-que le survivant n'y était pas. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la vieille Pomfresh.

Il entra avec difficulté dans le train, s'attendant à des regards choqués, ahuri et à une panique générale mais rien. Il n'y avait personne, Tout était sombre et silencieux, tellement qu'il avait l'impression de faire du bruit comme quatre. Il fronça un sourcil suspicieux. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Le train était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe et maintenant qu'il y pensait, personne ne les avait cherché, certes lui était parti de son plein gré mais Harry, il était considéré comme un héro de guerre, il aurait dû y avoir une pagaille pas possible. Et le train, il était sûr qu'un train avait foncé sur lui mais il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé. Tout ça était encore bien flou, peut-être que Harry... Depuis quand il l'appelait par son prénom...sûrement depuis que...il grogna il ne voulait plus y penser tout ça n'était que bêtises mais pourtant son estomac se serra, il avait toujours ce goût amer dans la bouche. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de pas à sa droite. Il inspira à nouveau, pas qu'il avait peur, il n'était pas un trouillard mais...Il sursauta quand il entendit des chuchotements son cœur battant à toute vitesse puis se calma en apercevant une petite femme arriver devant lui.

-Messieurs ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos compartiments il se fait tard vous devriez...

Elle s'arrêta en apercevant le brun et se précipita vers lui.

-Oh mon Dieu que lui est-il arriver !

Draco la regardait avec de gros yeux, il n'était pas tard il avait embarqué le matin avec les autres ce qui le fit penser à Blaize et il soupira, son comportement avait été puéril, il avait surtout perdu son sang-froid ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais avant.

-Jeune homme vous m'écoutez ?

Il sursauta et regarda la petite femme rondelette en face de détail le frappa, elle ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Sûrement une nouvelle greluche. Il lui répondit d'un ton froid et détaché.

-Qui es-te vous ?

Elle le regarda un instant avant de l'inviter à la suivre,

-Je suis madame Pomfresh la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard, suivez-moi non d'un hibou !

Draco la regarda un sourcil levé, à moins qu'elle ait prit une dose importante de potion rajeunissante ou de substance illicite cette femme ne pouvait être Pomfresh. Quoi qu'il y avait un air de famille sauf qu'elle était trop grosse pour l'être. Elle devait sûrement être sa nièce ou quelqu'un qui avait le même nom, il n'imaginait pas que cette vieille femme est trouvée quelqu'un pour fricoter.

Il se mit à la suivre, Har...Potter avait besoin de soin et elle était infirmière.

Il s'installèrent dans le wagon médical du train et il le déposa doucement sur la banquette.

Il se mit en retrait laissant la priorité au survivant, regardant la petite infirmière s'activer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry avec une démarche maladroite un chiffon et un seau d'eau à la main et commença à lui nettoyer la tête. Draco se tendit.

-C'est ses mains qui sont blessées pas sa tête !

L'infirmière se raidit et continua comme si le blond n'avait pas parlé.

-Faites-attention à sa cicatrice bon sang !

L'infirmière se retourna exaspérer.

-Vous avez fini de me dicter mon travail ! Vous me faites pensez à une des élèves que j'ai vu ce matin, toujours son mot à dire ! Elle est dans la même maison que vous. Vous-êtes un Black vous aussi ?

Draco la regarda ahuri, sa mâchoire se décrochant presque. Elle ne le connaissait pas ? Et puis Il y avait une Black ici ? sûrement une première année quoique ce nom le dégoûtait. Même si il était celui de sa mère ça le faisait automatiquement penser à ce sac à puce. Il inspira et répondit d'un ton froid.

-Je ne suis pas un Black.

L'infirmière le toisa longuement.

-Vous êtes donc un Malfoy, vous êtes la copie parfaite d'un élève à qui j'ai parlé ce matin.

Draco soupira, cette campagnarde divaguait complètement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre héritier que lui portant ce nom, enfin si mais il n'était pas encore né. Il eut un frisson de dégoût, un rictus amer se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines. Il avait été si fier de porter ce nom, c'était vanté maintes et maintes fois d'être l'héritier Malfoy et aujourd'hui ça lui paraissait si stupide, il ne voulait plus de ce nom, il ne voulait plus être associé à l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré et qu'il détestait maintenant, l'homme qui lui avait inculqué des principes qu'il ne respectait même pas lui-même, l'homme qui ne lui avait pratiquement jamais montré une once d'amour et qui était si content de redevenir père. Sa vie n'avait été finalement qu'un mirage et elle osait lui demander si il était un Malfoy ?

-Jeune homme vous allez bien ?

Il étouffa un sanglot, ses yeux commençant à lui piquer. Il essaya de la regarder avec des yeux tranchants mais ça ne trompa pas vu le regard confit qu'elle lui lança. Il lui répondit d'une voix étranglée mais froide.

-Si vous ne lui soignez pas ses mains immédiatement je vous assure que je réserve le même traitement aux vôtres.

Elle le regarda un instant se sentant légèrement coupable face à la mine perturbée du jeune homme en face d'elle et capitula. Elle recommença à nettoyer les plaies du brun, ayant le courage de se retourner à nouveau une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

-Comment s'appelle votre ami ?

Draco la regarda exaspéré, elle ne connaissait pas Harry ? Mais de quel trou perdu pouvait elle bien sortir ? N'ayant même plus la force de réponde à ses questions stupides il sortit du wagon, marchant d'un pas rapide retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes et entra dans les toilettes se dirigeant vers le lavabo.

Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, reprenant son self contrôle et se regarda dans la glace en face de lui, réajustant son uniforme et sa cape de sorcier abîmer avec un sort.

Une mine dégoûtée apparut sur la commissure de ses lèvres et il passa sa main encore mouillée dans ses cheveux plaqués à l'arrière par une tonne de gèle pour les désordonner, les décoiffer. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette coupe typiquement Malfoyenne que son père aimait tant mais maintenant qu'il ne voulait plus l'être peut-être pouvait-il l'enlever. Il essaya sans grand succès, les mains pleines de gèle et après un quart d'heure pour démêler et arranger tout ça il sortit se sentant plus léger et se redirigea vers l'infirmerie quand une lumière attira son attention. Elle n'était pas forte mais suffisante pour qu'il aille y jeter un œil. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'une pièce était ici et il fut encore plus surpris quand il arriva. Devant lui se tenait un petit salon dans les teints vert sapin et bois avec un bar au milieu. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu parler de cette pièce mais elle avait été interdite d'accès depuis qu'un élève avait été retrouvé complètement soûl à l'intérieur. Il y entra doucement se dirigeant vers le bar. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire mais après ce trop-plein d'émotions qu'il avait eu il en avait besoin. Il prit une bouteille à peine ouverte qui était sur la table et commença à boire, reconnaissant le goût de la vodka qui lui brûla la gorge. Il toussota légèrement et entendit un ricanement dans son dos. Il se retourna en sursautant commençant à avoir des frissons partout. Pas qu'il avait peur mais...il aperçut une silhouette assise dans l'un des canapés en velours verts près de la cheminer et la toisa attendant que celle-ci bouge.

-C'est pas bon de boire comme ça pour un petit louveteau.

Draco sursauta puis regarda la silhouette indigné, levant le menton.

-J'ai 18 ans. Montre-toi au lieu de m'insulter lâchement caché.

La silhouette rigola à nouveau puis se leva. Draco put alors apercevoir un jeune homme de son âge ou peut-être même un peu plus vieux s'avancer vers lui. Il était brun avec des longs cheveux marron et des yeux de cette même couleur. Il avait également une barbe assez mal rasée qui lui donnait une allure bestiale. Il était bien bâti et il était beaucoup plus grand que le serpentard

-C'est fou, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je suis …

Mais il fut coupé par Draco qui ne supportait pas que l'autre se moque ouvertement de lui.

-Ton nom ne m'intéresse pas, lâcha-t'il d'une voix glaciale.

L'autre le regarda un moment surpris puis se mit à sourire et s'assit au bar à côté du blond, posant son verre de cognac presque vide.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu, tu es nouveau ?

Draco le regarda même plus surpris, juste blasé. Apparemment tout le monde l'oubliait en ce moment, peut-être qu'on allait enfin le laisser tranquille avec les histoires de son père. Il se demanda cependant d'où pouvait bien provenir le brun en face de lui. Lui aussi ne l'avait jamais vu, quoi qu'il lui disait vaguement quelque-chose peut-être l'avait-il croisé sans jamais le remarquer vu la maison à laquelle il appartenait.

-Non fit-il en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bouteille,commençant à avoir la tête qui tourne ce qui le fit grimacer.

L'autre fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules le regard toujours rivé sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu bois si tu n'en as pas envie ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'un grand buveur. Un chagrin d'amour c'est ça ?

Draco le toisa de ses deux prunelles acier et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, repensant à Harry et à tous ses autres problèmes. Il soupira de lassitude. Il se remit à regarder la bouteille presque vide et un détail le frappa. Une étiquette collée dessus indiquait clairement que la bouteille avait été acheter en juin 1970 avec le prix. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, sa bouteille était périmée depuis près de 28 ans... ce qui expliquait son goût brûlant et amer. Il inspira fermant les yeux, pour s'empêcher de vomir, sa tête lui tournant de plus en plus.

Le brun à coté de lui le regarda amusé, l'autre n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de boire et il reprit le dialogue, moqueur.

-ça va pas louveteau ? Je t'avais dit que tu avais trop bu...

-non...fit-il d'une voix engourdie, ce truc est périmé depuis 25 ans et je l'ai bu...j'ai bu cette chose...

Le brun fronça les sourcils et prit la bouteille, regardant la date puis regardant l'autre en face de lui commençant un peu à s'inquiéter.

-La bouteille a été acheté il y a quelques mois, et puis l'alcool ne périme pas. Tu es sûr que ça va...

-Mais non idiot ! Dit-il en se tenant le ventre ses paupières s'alourdissant de plus en plus. Tu as mal regardé, on est en 1998 et la bouteille date de 1970 ! je vais mourir à cause de cette chose ! Dit-il paniqué.

-Hum...je vais te ramener à ton dortoir, tu as trop bu et on va avoir des problèmes si on te trouve dans cet état. Aller vient fit-il en se levant.

Mais Draco se recula sur sa chaise , ne lui faisant pas confiance. L'autre le remarqua et soupira.

-Je ne vais rien te faire ! Je ne suis pas un détraqué.

-Quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas en quelle année on est l'est, et je dois...laisse-moi !

-Mais enfin tient regarde la date de la gazette d'aujourd'hui si tu ne me crois pas !

Le brun le lui mis sous le nez, pointant la date du journal et Draco écarquilla ses yeux fatigués, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si cette journée n'était finalement qu'un vilain cauchemar. Pris de panique, Il se leva maladroitement, se tenant au comptoir tellement l'équilibre lui manquait. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde, il avait trop bu. Il voulut avancer mais il perdit l'équilibre au grand désarroi du barbu qui le rattrapa de justesse. Il l'entendait lui parler mais il n'était pas capable de comprendre. Il était fatigué, ses paupières se fermant d'elle-même le plongeant dans un sommeille noire.

…...

**Mais que va-t'il se passer ? Et qui est ce brun moqueur ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le chapitre trois mouhahaha. **

**Laisser-moi une petite review pour me dire votre avis positif ou négatif(justifié) sur cette fic. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ^^ **


End file.
